scarred_survivorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon
"The man had the jump on me as I had been skinning a meal. My mind had been devoted to the task at hand, and admittedly, in my own arrogance back then- I had thought no demon brave enough to attack me without an army. He was young though, and headstrong. And quiet. Oh so quiet." Hild whispered. "I never heard his approach, and he never yelled. There was only the sudden fire in my back before I felt the spearhead burst through my side. I had been frightened then. I did not often see my blood, nor so much of it, flowing from me."' "What did you do?" Urd asked. "I attacked him, of course." Hild's smile was grim. "I broke off the spearhead that had been thrust through me and turned on him. I was armed with the knife I had been using to skin my meal and the spearhead used to kill me. He was surprised; I don't think he meant for me to turn on him. I believe he thought I would drop, like a deer, or like another rival tribesman."' "So you killed him?" Urd asked. Here Hild smiled. "Oh no...not this one. It is a rare man who can get the best of me, even at that young and foolish age. I would be denying myself a great ally had I killed him." Urd's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, so-what did you do?" "I beat him. Cut him with the same spear he'd used to pierce me." Hild's smile was soft, affectionate even. "I...had not realized what that would mean at the time. Our blood mixing like that. My blood mingling with his..." Urd stared, realization dawning on her. "So then he was..."' Hild nodded. "It was in this spot I first met Amon." -Hild and Urd Converse, Unknown scene, Scarred Survivors A very minor character in Scarred Survivors. Hild's first Goetia. Back when the earth was still young and the Aesir did not yet exist, he snuck up on Hild while she was distracted and drove a spear through her side. This, being back in the old days of scattered Falkin tribes, was a very young and inexperienced Hild who was unused to such tactics. When she snapped the shaft of the spear sticking through her in half and attacked Amon in turn with it, she ended up stabbing him deeply. Their blood mixed, and through sheer accident, Amon became Hild's first Goetia. After their initial fight, Amon proved himself to be a loyal guardian, and is one of the few Falkin Hild can claim with all honesty as a friend and companion. Infamous for his Rimanis form, that of a fearsome snake-wolf, combining the best of both aspects of Hild and himself. Used to have a family before losing them in an accident. Helped Hild raise a newborn Urd when Hild proved she had no 'maternal instincts' and had no idea what she was doing. Still secretly dotes on Urd. Has been known to send her anonymous presents for her birthday. Too bad he has no idea what she enjoys anymore. Still, Urd secretly appreciates the random weapons and poisons she receives, even if she does think they're from Hild. She may or may not need to find a fresh place to hide her ever-expanding armory. In Urd's youth he was a prominent father-figure, enough so to the point where he earned the nickname 'Aava', after the Wilder-word, Aav, for 'father'. For a time Urd even believed him her birth-father until it was revealed later that she was of Aesir-stock, much to her disappointment. Regardless, the child still held the man in high regards, and the image of Amon as a father-figure was never abandoned, something which Amon secretly treasures. Urd's first words to him upon re-uniting with her after her many years in Asgard remains 'Aava', much to his delight. Category:Characters Category:Goetia Category:Falkin Category:Niflheim